


Pretty Dragon

by Werecakes



Series: Incubus Fae [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incubus Fíli, Incubus Thorin, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephesto are vain creatures by nature. When their looks change it traumatizes them which is dangerous in itself. And Thorin will not have Fili thinking he's ugly now that he's sporting scales and horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Dragon

Fili's horns were ugly, twisted up from his skull, swooping back making it impossible to fit to a pillow. He knocked his horns on everything, got them tangled in curtains and wind chimes. Brushing his hair was impossible and what was worse was when they itched. He was out on a walk during one stormy morning with Thorin when the itch had gotten too difficult to handle. He shoved his head up against a tree and rubbed and when that didn't work he used a rock. Now when it itches he whispers shamefully into his uncle's ear and is taken to the bathroom. Thorin would take up the pumas stone and rub all the different contures of the horns until the dim, scale like skin sloughed off to show the polished red underneath. He would help scrub with a wire brush against the scaled bits that wound around the mephesto's body, a few scales glimmered gold and silver inside the sea of red that shined like pearls in the light. 

"You're beautiful." Thorin said as he ran the brush through the water in the tub, shaking off some tough skin.

"I'm ugly." Fili pulled up his knees. He crossed his arms over his chest, his one dragon hand, tucked under his chin as he tried to hide it.

"You're beautiful." Thorin repeated as he abandoned the brush.

He ran his hand over Fili's back, caressing gently as he looked at his precious lover. Fili had been so traumatized over Bilbo and Kili nearly dying that he had started to change. It had been feared he would have turned into the corruption of an Orc, but his deep love burned so hot that corruption could not touch it. His passion lit a fire of lore and he started to turn into a dragon, an honest to god dragon. Only one other dragon ever came to being in history and it had been a poor mephesto named Smaug who's lover met a tragic end and he fell just as terrible. And unlike Smaug, Fili had not fully changed. He recovered and kept such a strange gift of enchanting beauty. 

Thorin cupped Fili's cheek, he felt scales under his calloused thumb. He had to rub harder than normal for Fili to feel much through the natural armor. He pulled his nephew into a long kiss, his tongue flicking out to encourage the other to play. He stood up, pulling off his clothing.

"No." Fili curled back up, he looked away. After he had changed he barely let Bilbo touch him. He slept in another room away from Kili and only came to Thorin when he couldn't stand the itching any longer. By nature, a mephesto was vain. And now he was hidous, convinced that there was no way for anyone to desire him beyond pity sex. He tried to be playful with the others, tried to keep up face, but now he was naked. His incubus needs starved leaving a constant hunger under his ribs. 

"Yes." Thorin pulled down his pants. He kicked them to the side and unbuttoned his shirt. "If you need a reason to touch me then think of it for feeding."

"No." Fili buried his face into the crook of his elbow feeling his eyes sting. 

"You need to eat, Fili."

"And you don't need to have some monstrosity flopping on top of you."

Blue eyes widened. Was that really what Fili thought? What a terrible thing to think!

"Fili, get out of the water."

Silence.

Thorin wrapped his arms around his young lover. With a squeak of protest from the half dragon half incubus the stronger mephesto pulled Fili up and out of the tub. Fili tried to get away but Thorin was stronger, shoving him onto the floor and sitting on his hips. Fili managed to twist around onto his belly. Thorin grabbed his pants. He used one pant leg to tie Fili's wrists together, the other he knotted around Fili's horns. He cinched the knot pulling Fili's head back, jutting out his chin making him lay completely flat onto the tiled floor.

"Thorin!" Fili growled. He strained against his bonds. "Let me go!"

"I don't believe I will." He looked at how pretty Fili looked tied up like this, wet and glimmering with red scales burned into him like a living snake that wound from ankle up to his face. He slipped down to sit on Fili's thighs, running his hands down the small of the back to squeeze at perfectly round globes. The supple flesh was skirted underneath by scales, that rounded over the hip, playfully pulling around to dip over his tail bone and down into his crack.

Thorin parted those lovely cheeks to see how far the scales went. They flared out a little onto the inside of the buttocks but ended over the anus. He scooted down more, leaning over until his tongue could slip out and over the fluttering pucker. His teeth grazed over the edge of flesh and scale pulling a shudder from the one under him.

"Th-Thorin, seriously, I don't-" He bit down on his tongue when his uncle bit his ass leaving teeth marks.

"You need to realize something, Fili." Thorin slid his hands up to hips, fingers tracing over the jut of the hip bones. "No matter what you look like, no matter what you do or say, you will never change to me. You'll always be -my- Fili and that's more than any sort of vain looks can say."

He adjusted himself, kneeing apart Fili's legs. He lifted Fili's hips just a little, not wanting to hurt his lover. He rubbed his erect cock between Fili's ass cheeks. He let out a quivering, "Fuck, that's good" when his cock rubbed up against the scales. It was so different and it felt wonderful.

He reached over to a little shelf where they kept oils, living with a houseful of incubuses, Bilbo found it prudent to put at least one bottle of oil in each and every room. He grabbed a tube of lube, popped the top and poured some of the cool liquid down onto of his cock as he continued to thrust. Getting it on his hands as he dropped the tube in favor with rubbing the slickness into skin and scale.

He didn't bother with preparation, he had learned long ago that in order to get Fili to listen he had to be rough. The mixture of pain and pleasure would wake the golden demon up and he could finally start seeing reason.

The blunt head of his tip dug into the band of muscle of Fili's anus. He went slowly, taking his time to bury himself inch by inch, little by little. He focused on how Fili's breathing hitched, a platant whine escaping him. 

Thorin quivered, he hadn't been inside Fili in a long time. Everything felt almost new but held that blissful melody of nostalgia.

He rubbed his fingers over Fili's hips, up and to the wad of material holding the squirming young one in place. He passed over the wrists and up to the horns where he untied allowing Fili's strained neck some relief. 

Fili, huffed out a breath, still not looking too happy about his currant situation. Thorin slowly rocked his hips back then forward in a piston motion. Fili's pretty eyes closed as he let out a long sigh. His knees adjusting and raising up his hips giving Thorin more access.

"There were are, urkhasith." Thorin licked his lips as he continued his tortuously slow pace. "You feel my cock?"

Fili nodded slowly.

"Feel how -hard- it is for you?" He punctuated the word with a rough thrust that made the younger yip with pleasure.

"But-"

"Does the body lie?" Thorin bucked forward making Fili scoot an inch along the floor.

"Nnnooo~" Fili mewled.

"Then you're still beautiful my little demon." He reached over with his oil covered hands grabbing hold of horns. He gently pulled so he could rub at them. The sound he got made him freeze. Fili had just... Had he just? He repeated the process feeling the floor under his knees vibrate as a deep guttural sound reverberated out of chest and into the room. Was Fili giving off the sound of a dragon?

He twisted a little to look at Fili's face. His eyes closed, a pleased smile on his lips as Thorin rubbed oil into the cracks of the horns while rocking his hips. The deep sound continued with each thrust and every rub.

He was.

Fili, the mighty dragon incubus was purring.

Thorin smiled.

"I take you are enjoying this."

Fili responded by rocking back against Thorin's cock, digging him deeper in.

"Want to play it that way, do we?"

Thorin grabbed hold of red horns. He bucked forward, slamming in deep and hard.

"Oh god yes!" Fili shoved back against Thorin wanting more. His own cock leaking with pre-cum onto the floor. 

Thorin moved at a punishing pace making Fili scoot along the floor little by little. He pushed and pushed until finally something gave and he could Fili once more, pulling at his energy, mingling with him and allowing his uncle to feed him properly. 

He reached down and around with one hand, grasping Fili's cock and giving it a few tugs before the younger arched his back. He shouted out his climax as his hips jerked in a confused motion from wanting to ride on Thorin's lap and thrusting into his hand. 

Thorin hissed and growled as he came, filling his nephew up. He panted, limbs quivering as he untied Fili's wrists. 

"There go, nice and fed." Thorin pulled out of Fili, sitting back with a satisfied sigh.

Fili pushed himself up onto his hands. He looked at the floor unsure of what to think. And before he could form a full thought he was pulled back against a strong chest. He felt lips press against the back of his head. He shifted, for once not hitting someone in the face or getting his horns tangled. He looked up at Thorin open and raw, needing guidance. 

Thorin held him close and started to kiss him softly. Fili was vulnerable. He was scared. And he would gently guide him back to the Fili he knew and loved.


End file.
